cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Sakura Organization
|date = 21 October 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93728&view=findpost&p=2489399 |termin = |link2 = |status = Protection Superseded to GATO/LoSS; Upgrade with GATO |color = Blue }} The Imperial Sakura Organization was a protectorate treaty of the New Sakura Order. It was put into effect on October 21, 2010, when the New Sakura Order was founded. When the Imperial Assault Alliance disbanded on October 31, 2011, the treaty is inactive and the status of protection was then superseded to the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, whom the IAA merged into. NsO's Protection status was upgraded to a MDoAP on April 13, 2012. Text of the Treaty Preamble The Imperial Assault Alliance(hereafter referred to as IAA) and the New Sakura Order (hereafter referred to as NsO) come forth on this day to make permanent the bonds between them. As such, in unity and friendship, do we sign this protectorate pact which, through time and trial, should form an everlasting bond between us. Article I: Sovereignty Both of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. Article II: Peace Both NsO and IAA hereby agree that no hostile action shall be taken against one another. Should a dispute arise, both alliances agree to settle the matter expeditiously and in a manner befitting the friendship found among both alliances. Article III: Information Sharing Should any of the undersigned alliances come in possession of information that may pertain to their fellow signatory, they are mandated to share said information with said alliance immediately. Article IV: Defense IAA hereby declares that a declaration of war on NsO shall be seen as a declaration on IAA as well. Should NsO come under attack as a result of their own aggressive actions, IAA may but is not required to provide assistance. NsO hereby declares that a declaration of war on IAA shall be seen as a Casus Belli for NsO to enter on behalf of IAA. This assistance is not mandated, though strongly suggested. Article V: Aggression IAA and NsO hereby declare that should a signatory of this treaty declare war on another alliance aggressively, it is not mandated for their fellow signatory to give assistance, however it is strongly suggested. Article VI: Economic Assistance NsO will assist IAA (and vice-versa) in building a healthy economy through reasonable means. IAA and NsO will grant each other preferred status in any buying or selling of technology outside each alliance and assist each other with finding trades when and if possible. Article VII: Cancelation Should both parties agree to cancel this treaty peacefully, a period of seventy two (72) hours will commence in which the articles of this treaty remain valid. Violations of the spirit and letter of this protectorate treaty shall consider it void immediately. Signatories Signed for the Imperial Assault Alliance *His Majesty, the Emperor: Voodoo *Grand Vizier: PHD *Imperial Regent: Rebirth *Grand Admiral: Chaos Armed *Grand Moff: Moufassa *Imperial Exchequer: IG-756 Signed for the New Sakura Order *Mio, Empress of the New Sakura Order *Elrich von Richt, Petal Council *Diablofan, Petal Council *Tohru, Petal Council *Arynar Venty, Petal Council Category:New Sakura Order Category:Imperial Assault Alliance